Liquid and gaseous fuels can be used in conjunction with internal combustion engines. An internal combustion engine can rely upon the combustion of fuel and an oxidizer (e.g., air), which occurs in a combustion chamber. The resulting exothermic reaction results in gases at high temperatures and pressures, which are permitted to expand. Useful work is created by this reaction. The expanding hot gases directly cause movement of solid engine parts, such as pistons or rotors, ultimately producing utilizable work.